X Rated
by TVJunkie1013
Summary: TrapperHawkeyeBJ. MAJOR SLASH! Hawkeye and Trapper get a new roommate. Canon has been changed. . .Frank is discharged, not Trapper. BJ is his replacement. Slightly AU and OOC. COMPLETE! Warning. . .Part 3 is rated NC17.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: X-Rated - Part 1  
**Author**: Lisa M  
**Pairing**: Let's just say that BJ, Hawkeye and Trapper are all involved in some way ...  
**Rating**: Very hard R  
**Disclaimer**: Nope, don't own anything. Don't sue ... no money.  
**Archive**: Anywhere, just let me know.  
**Feedback**: Would be appreciated - good or bad.  
**Summary**: Hawkeye and Trapper get a new roommate ... Let the jocularity begin!

**A/N and Warning**: Somewhat AU andOCC- please don't read if you don't like that kind of thing. I had to make some changes to canon for this fic:

1) Trapper is not discharged.  
2) Frank...is.  
3) Hawkeye doesn't go on R&R, and thus does not pick up BJ and bring him back to the 4077th.

* * *

"Frank is finally gone!" I shout and dance around like an idiot in the cramped confines of the Swamp.

"Yeah, I miss him already. Don't you?" Trapper says dryly, his words oozing with sarcasm.

"Oh, yeah. I miss him so much," I down the rest of my martini and stand, reaching for Trapper's empty glass as I head towards the still. "I need another drink to close up this gapping hole in my heart."

"Have you heard anything about his replacement?"

"Not much," I answer and hand Trapper his drink. "I overheard Radar on the phone a few days ago. He was saying something about California. Some kid. Right out of residency, not Army. Probably green as the entire compound." I laugh and gesture around the tent.

"I guess all we can do is cross our fingers and hope that he's nothing like Frank."

"Bite your tongue," I say as I watch him throw back his entire martini in one swallow. "And if you keep that up, you'll be out cold by the time he gets here!"

* * *

A knock on the door startles me awake. I glance through the mid-afternoon happy-hour haze and find Trapper sprawled across his cot, completely unconscious. Heh! I warned him. With a smile, I sit and straighten myself up as much as I can.

"Who is it?" I call out in a sing-song voice.

"It's me, sir. Radar, sir." The response comes and my smile grows larger. "I have Captain Hunnicutt with me."

Hunnicutt? Oh yeah, Frank's replacement. I do a quick look-see around the Swamp and take inventory of the place.

One passed out doctor McIntyre - check!  
One gin still, half-full - check!  
Two empty glasses - check!  
Filthy green socks scattered around the floor - check!  
Pungent odor - check!  
One cot, previously filled by Frank, now empty - Thank God check!

Home stinky home.

"Entre!" I stand and prepare to greet the newest addition to the 4077th.

Radar opens the door to the Swamp and walks in, followed close behind by Captain Hunnicutt. The first thing I notice about him is how clear his eyes are. Fresh. Free. The innocence I see reflected there is sort of scary. And definitely attractive. Who am I kidding? Everything about Hunnicutt is attractive. I allow myself to give him a quick once-over. I can hear Radar speaking to me, but it sounds like 'blah blah blah' in my ears. I can only seem to focus on the short blond hair, slim but decently muscled body, and those blue, blue eyes. It's because I'm so entranced by his eyes, that I notice Hunnicutt's gaze is going over me as well, and he has a small grin on his lips.

I find that very interesting.

"Sir?"

I feel myself becoming somewhat aroused, and force the feeling down. It still makes me a little uncomfortable reacting to men in this way. After all, I am -was?- the local womanizer, followed closely by Trapper. Damn Trapper! This is all his fault! I shift my gaze to his prone form. If he hadn't been so persuasive that night. So damn warm. No...this isn't his fault. I wanted Trapper as much as we wanted me. The thing is I wouldn't acknowledge my feelings. Not until three months ago, when he kissed me.

"Uh, sir!" Radar's voice snaps me back to attention.

"Sorry, Radar." I rub my eyes. "You caught me mid-fantasy. I was dreaming that Frank was gone and...wait a second. Frank is gone! It wasn't a dream! There is a God and He likes me just a little bit because if He liked me a lot, you would be a beautiful woman with..."

"Sir?"

"Sorry again Radar. My mouth runneth over."

"Sir, Hawkeye...er...Captain Pierce..."

"Out with it, Radar. And don't 'Captain' me, you know it gives me hives."

"Uh, yeah, okay. Hawkeye, this is Captain BJ Hunnicutt. Captain Hunnicutt, this is Captain Benj..." I glare jokingly at my small friend. "Jeez, okay! Captain Hunnicutt, this is Hawkeye."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, BJ Hunnicutt." I hold out my hand to shake his. "I apologize for the rudeness of our friend over there." As I gesture over at Trapper, he moans slightly in his sleep. "He's had about ten too many cups of coffee and needed to sleep it off."

"I've had the experience myself," the young doctor replies, glancing from Trapper to the still and then to me, a smirk playing on his face. "That coffee's a killer."

I stride over to him and drape my arm over his shoulders.

"Well, then, I think you'll fit in just fine around here."

As if on cue, we hear choppers in the distance. Trapper jumps to his feet.

"It's a miracle!" Our new bunkmate shouts sarcastically.

"That's no miracle. That's Trapper." I walk Hunnicutt across the Swamp. "Captain Hunni..."

"BJ."

"Sorry. BJ, Trapper John McIntyre. Trap. BJ."

"BJ?" Trapper rubs the gin from his eyes and reaches out to shake the other man's hand. I watch as Trapper's unashamed eyes slowly travel down BJ's torso, to his toes, and back up to his face again. That's Trapper for you. No fucking around. "What's that stand for?"

Hunnicutt just smiles. And in that slight smile, I see trouble brewing - but trouble in a good way, perhaps?

"Uh, excuse me, sirs'? We really need to get going. The wounded..."

"Yeah, okay Radar." Trapper pulls on his yellow robe. "Let's go."

"Besides," I say as I follow the three of them out of the Swamp. "There'll be plenty of time for coffee later."

* * *

"I'm starting to think that it's always going to be like that around here?" BJ, exhausted, drops onto his cot. "Do things ever slow down?"

"BJ, if you think this is bad, you should have been here before you got here."

BJ looks at Trapper as if he's grown a second head.

"What my idiotic friend is trying to say is that it is much better when there are four competent surgeons working in the OR rather than three who are competent and one who's a total moron."

"Moron? That's being awful generous, Hawk. Frank was beyond moronic." Trapper fills three glasses at the still and passes them around.

"Frank...Burns, right? The guy I replaced."

"I wouldn't say 'replaced'. Frank was the worst surgeon I've ever met." Just speaking his name makes me tense, but I keep going. "I swear he left more things in his patients than he took out of them. Some nearly died from his stupidity. BJ, you have more talent in your pinky finger than Frank Burns has in his entire body."

"Is that why he was discharged? Incompetence?"

"Nah. He flipped out. Went batshit crazy." Trapper swirls his finger around his temple. "He got a section 8."

"I bet Klinger was pissed," BJ says with a laugh.

"You have no idea. Anyway, there are times when things calm down. We've just had a few crazy weeks." Trapper finishes his drink. "But sometimes we're lucky. The war takes a break and we get to stay up past curfew."

"And chase nurses," I say, lifting my glass to my tentmates.

BJ bursts into laughter.

"And what, may I ask, is so funny Captain Hunnicutt?" Trapper stresses the name and that makes BJ laugh even harder. "Care to share the joke with the rest of the class?"

"Neither one of you has any class, so who am I supposed to share with?"

"He's got us there, Trapper."

"Speak for yourself." Trapper takes BJ's empty glass and hands him another drink. He wanders back to the still. "So are you gonna tell us what you're peeing in your pants over or what?"

"I've been here for four weeks now, right?"

"Something like that," I reply and drink down my martini.

"In those four weeks, I haven't seen either one of you hit on, let alone score with any nurse."

Trapper and I share a quick and uneasy glance.

"Well, you know," Trapper refills his glass, walks over to BJ's cot and drops down next to him. "We have been sort of busy showing this new guy the ropes around here."

"How true, Trapper." I sit on my own cot. "And he's definitely been more work than the usual new guys are."

"We've been picking up his slack."

"Making him feel welcome in his new hell away from home."

"Turning him into a raging alcoholic." Trapper raises his glass in a toast.

"Just like the two of you?" BJ shoots back.

"Exactly!" I shout and throw myself on my back. "You may never have experienced the joy of martini bliss if it hadn't been for Trap and me. And then where would you be?"

"Miserable and sober. Sober and miserable." Trapper lays down next to BJ. It's a hysterical sight because the cot is so small that half of Trapper's body is hanging off the side. "Take your pick."

"So I guess I should thank you then?" BJ props himself up on one elbow.

"Nah," Trapper turns on his side so he's facing BJ. "No thanks are necessary. We are more than happy to corrupt you in any way we can. It's our pleasure." He leans over and plants a disgustingly wet kiss on BJ's cheek.

"Ugh! Thanks, Trap! But I never put out on a first date." BJ playfully shoves Trapper off his cot. He pours some of his martini in his hand and scrubs his face. "Especially when that date is you. I don't know where your lips have been."

Now that is definitely more than I can take and now I'm laughing so hard, I swear my lungs are about to burst out of my chest. Tears are running down my face.

"I don't think you want to know, BJ. It's a scary story." I can barely get the words out. "A nightmare of historical proportions."

"I'll remember this, BJ Hunnicutt. When you get lonely and you're saying 'Oh, Trapper...hold me," Trapper sits on the floor and sniffles in mock disgust. "Maybe I won't be there."

"I'm sorry. Did I offend your sensitivity?" BJ sits up and places his empty glass on the floor.

"Yes, you did." More pretend sobs from Trapper and I'm rolling on my cot. Even he can't keep the act up without breaking into a huge idiotic grin. "I'm very sensitive."

"Well, then I'm really sorry. Here," BJ, who is now laughing as hard as I am, holds out his hand. When Trapper reaches for it, BJ pulls him back onto the cot. "Let me make it up to you." He reaches around Trapper and wraps him in a loose hug. They fall back onto BJ's cot.

"Forgive me?"

"Forgiven." Trapper stops laughing and wipes his face. "Is your wife as easy as I am?"

"First of all, I don't think I've ever met anyone as easy as you are, Trapper," BJ replies, his eyes closing sleepily. "Second, not a chance. Peg'd have me in the doghouse for at least a week if I'd have pushed her out of bed like that."

"Well, then I guess you're lucky I'm not your wife." Trapper's eyes slip shut as well.

"Uh huh."

They fall asleep in each other's arms, and they look absolutely ridiculous. But, it's at this point I realize I've stopped laughing and I'm starting to feel the beginning stages of jealously. The confusing part is that I'm not sure what I'm jealous of...

Is it the fact that BJ...who is fiercely loyal to his wife, and who would never consider straying from her...is currently sleeping soundly spooned up against Trapper?

Trapper...a man who has strayed from his wife more times than I can count.

Or maybe it's the fact that Trapper has somehow managed to get in BJ's bed before me? Without me?

I know that it's probably a little bit of both, and how sick is that?

That is the final thought I have before joining my friends by surrendering to my own beverage-assisted coma.

* * *

"Got any room in there for me, doctor?" I wake to Trapper whispering in my hair. He pulls back my blankets and tries to slide into the cot next to me.

"Of course," I pause and glance across the darkness of the swamp. To BJ's sleeping form. I put my hand on Trapper's chest and hold him back. "Wait a second. Weren't you just over there, with BJ, spooning like baby cats? What am I...second choice? Or did BJ kick you out?"

"No, I woke up and realized that I was in the wrong bed."

"This isn't your bed either."

"Come on, Hawk. Shut up and let me in there."

Although we are whispering, the sound seems to echo through the silent tent. I remove my hand from Trapper's chest and he climbs into bed with me.

"Do you think this is a good idea? BJ's still here, you know."

"Believe me, he's sound asleep." Trapper says against my ear.

"He might wake up."

"He won't."

"What if he does?" I can be persistent when I want to be. But that's not really the reasoning behind my reluctance to sleep with Trapper tonight. Part of me doesn't want BJ to find out. Not because I'm afraid that he'll turn us in...but because I think I'm beginning to feel something for him. Something more than friendship, and I don't want that ruined by him seeing Trapper and me, together like this.

"If he wakes up, I'll invite him to join us."

I know that Trapper's lips are curled into a grin even though I can barely see him in the darkness. The thing is, the tone in his voice isn't exactly teasing. He sounds more serious than he should. I find that puzzling, but laugh softly anyway.

"What?"

"What makes you think he would?"

"I'm irresistible. You of all people should know that."

"Don't give yourself so much credit."

"I've never heard you say no."

"Still, what if he wakes up, Trap. We could get in trouble."

"We won't, and we'll be quiet."

"You know I scream like a girl when I cum, Trapper."

"You do not."

"I know I don't."

"Well, even if you did, that would only mean I'd have to work extra hard at keeping you quiet." He presses his mouth tightly against mine. As soon as his tongue meets mine and I taste mint and gin, I surrender. He knows I'll let him do whatever he wants. I always do. There could be a colonel parade going through our tent, and I'd still open my arms and bed to Trapper.

We are so involved with each other that neither of us hears the squeak of BJ's cot as he stirs.

* * *

"Hey." Trapper rushes into the Swamp and quickly begins to pack some stuff into a bag. "They've got some critically wounded soldiers near the line. Potter's sending me up there to see I there's anything I can do to help."

BJ and I jump to our feet.

"Why you?" BJ asks.

"My turn. Hawk went last time."

"What about me?"

"Don't be in such a rush, Beej," I say and clasp him on the shoulder. "You'll get your turn soon enough. Believe me."

"I'll be gone most of today and probably tomorrow. Maybe even longer than that. It'll all depend on the situation and what good I can do. If there's no point in staying, I'll be back quick."

Trapper zips up his bag and walks out of the tent. We follow him to the motor pool.

"Anyone in post-op you need us to keep an eye on?" I ask as Trapper jumps into the jeep.

"No. The only thing you could do is watch Crispin's leg. Make sure he doesn't fuck around with the stitches. He's been scratching the wound and keeps ripping the damn things out. That's it."

"Okay, I'll take care of it." BJ sounds nervous. His voice quivers slightly.

"Don't worry, Beej. I'll be fine. I've been saving my own ass for a very long time."

"You better be! The Swamp wouldn't be the same without your scummy socks laying all over the place, stinking up the joint."

The three of us share a laugh.

"Ha ha ha." Trapper grins widely. "Well boys, don't do anyone I wouldn't do."

"And that leaves who, exactly?" BJ says as he hands Trapper his medical bag and helmet.

"Sheep?" I laugh.

"Cows?" BJ joins in.

"Klinger?"

"Okay, you two clowns. Maybe instead of being doctors, you should think about taking your comedy show on the road."

"And leave all this?" BJ makes a grand sweeping gesture with his arms. "Where do I sign?"

Trapper shakes his head and starts to laugh along with us.

"Seriously, though. Be careful up there, Trap. You're going to be awfully close to the line." I pat him on the back...one of the only signs of affection we are willing to display publicly.

"Yes, mom."

BJ and I wave as Trapper's jeep drives away.

"So, Hawkeye Pierce. You up for some penicillin counting?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of getting some breakfast. I'm a growing boy you know."

BJ glances over at me with that look on his face. The one he gives me when he knows I'm lying. And when he knows that I will be going with him to count the stupid penicillin.

"Powdered eggs? Crappy, cold toast? Mmm mmmm good!" I attempt half-heartedly and try to slip away. BJ grabs me by the arm and drags me to the supply tent. When he opens the door, I pout and stamp my feet in the dirt like a child. A cloud of dust kicks up around me. With a shove and a laugh, BJ pushes me into the tent.

"Come on, Hawk. Don't pout. I promise I'll buy you a drink at Rosie's, okay?"

"Two drinks," I huff at him.

"Done. Now help me do this count."

Clipboards in hand, we start the count. The room is silent, except for the soft clink of the bottles and the sharp flip of the pages. BJ keeps glancing at me out of the corner of his eyes. He doesn't think I notice, but since coming to Korea, I tend to be overly alert to what's happening around me. This situation is no different. He's also very antsy. Shifting from foot to foot. It's like he wants to say something, but can't figure out how.

"Beej?"

"Uh huh?"

"Something on your mind?"

"Yeah...uh, no. It's nothing."

"Which is it, Beej. Yes or no?"

"Well, I guess there is something I wanted to talk to you about. But, it's awfully personal."

"You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I'm just not sure..."

I walk over to him and grab the clipboard from his hands.

"What is it?"

BJ inhales deeply and meets my eyes.

"Is something going on between you and Trapper?" My breath catches in my throat, resulting in me choking on air. BJ takes his clipboard back from me and turns away. "See, I told you it was too private. I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's okay BJ." I am finally able to get my breathing back under control. "Seriously."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I glance away from him, feeling suddenly shy. And a little guilty. "I guess I'm just wondering why you'd think that?" Honestly, I'm not even sure why I ask the question. Part of me already knows what he's going to say.

"I've heard you, Hawk."

"Heard me..." I say to myself, but actually out loud.

"Yes. And I've seen you. Both of you. Together. It's a small tent you know. And the Army issue blankets? Hate to be the one to break this to you, but they aren't sound proof."

It's possible that I'm in shock, but my ears seem to be picking up something in BJ's voice that can't possibly be there. Can it? Am I hearing a bit of jealousy in his tone?

"Well, I guess there's no point in trying to lie about it then."

"No, considering you 'scream like a girl when you cum'." BJ says with a smirk. I can't hide my embarrassment. It's crawling across my face in the form of a hot crimson blush. BJ's smirk just grows larger. "Oh, yes my friend. I heard that."

"God, Beej. I'm sorry. If we've made you uncomfortable..." I reach out for his arm, and notice for the first time, that he has goosebumps on his skin. And not only that, but he's trying unsuccessfully to hide an erection with his clipboard.

"Don't worry about it, Hawk." BJ's eyes move to mine then back to the medicine bottles. He shifts away from me. "It doesn't make me uncomfortable."

And there's that tone again. I swear if I didn't think he'd hit me, I'd grab him and scream "Stop being so BJ and tell me how this makes you feel!" Then I'd kiss him. But BJ isn't Trapper.

Trapper is hard core and rough. Aggressive. He's hot-headed and impatient. He takes what he wants, when he wants it. I know BJ is anything but those things. He's tender and gentle. Non-confrontational. BJ's a giver, not a taker.

I'd say he's the anti-Trapper.

They do have some things in common, though. Their sense of humor, their amazing ability to put up with me. They can both drink ridiculous amounts of shitty gin, yet be more than ready to perform perfect surgery when they are called upon to do so. But when it comes to things like this, I know BJ isn't about force. And I really don't know if his hard-on is even an indication that he would truly be interested in expanding our friendship into a sexual thing anyway. Since there's no use in trying to cover things up regarding the situation with Trapper, I decide to put out a line and see if he bites.

"Yes. Trapper and I, well, we sleep together sometimes. Have sex with each other." Once the words are out, the tiny supply tent feels even smaller...and warmer. For some reason, I feel like I have to justify my actions to BJ. "It hasn't been going on long. One night, about three months ago, we got really, really drunk. We were feeling lonely and one thing led to another."

"What about the nurses?"

I laugh, which seems very inappropriate and I regret it immediately.

"They got tired of us. Sick of the 'love-'em-and-leave-'em bullshit."

"Yeah, I guess I can see their point."

"Ever since that night, things have been different."

BJ nods and begins counting again. I can't help but notice that when he lifts his clipboard, his erection is still very much there. I let him carry on for a while without saying anything. But that little voice in my head can't let go of the fact that something has my young friend aroused. And I want to know what it is.

"Beej?"

"Yeah?"

"What is that all about?"

"What's what all about?

I grab his clipboard and toss it onto the shelf so he can't use it to hide himself anymore. Deciding to go for broke, I reach out and place my hand over his bulging pants.

"This." I squeeze slightly, eliciting a gasp from BJ. "What is this all about?"

I expect him to push me away. Or to punch me. To run to Potter and turn me in. He does none of those things. What he does do is lean in and touch my lips with his. I jump slightly from the shock of him kissing me, but I quickly recover. I feel heat coiling inside my groin. I open my mouth and BJ pushes his tongue inside. He slips his arms around me and wraps me up tight. The feel of him, hard and ready, drives me further into arousal. I reach up, grasp a handful of his hair and pull him in, deepening the kiss.

Unfortunately, logic takes over and my brain starts sounding the alarms.

No! We can't do this here! We're going to get caught!

And as much as it pains me to admit it, when those gears are engaged, it's impossible for me to stop them. I don't want to do it, but I break the kiss.

"What's the matter?"

"Not here," I gasp. "Too many eyes. Especially now."

"Tonight?"

"God, yes." I get myself back under control. "Yes."

"It's a date then."

"I'll bring the wine and cheese."

BJ laughs and shifts himself uncomfortably.

"I think I need a cold shower. How 'bout you, Hawk?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, but that sounds like an excellent idea." I pause and wiggle my eyebrows at him. "Don't be offended if I check you out in there."

"I'd be offended if you didn't."

"If Trapper finds out, he's going to be so jealous!"

"Well, then, I guess he's just going to have to learn to share."

BJ turns to leave, but I place my hand on his arm and stop him. Something about his reaction to my boldness is bothering me, and I can't allow myself to go any further until I say what's on my mind.

"Can I ask you something?"

"After the bomb of a question I just asked you, I'd say yes."

"What about Peg?"

I know I've struck a nerve because BJ's muscle tenses underneath my palm.

"What about her?" He doesn't sound mad, but his tone is tight and his words are clipped.

"Beej," I turn him to face me. "You are the most faithful person I've ever met. There could be a hundred beautiful naked women dancing around in front of you and you wouldn't stray from Peg. I guess I'm just wondering why you seem to be so willing to betray your morals for someone like me?"

"Someone like you?"

"Yeah. I'm a self-proclaimed womanizer with a shaky moral code who is currently having sex with one of his male roommates. I don't understand why you'd want to be with me."

"Hawk, maybe you are all of those things. But you are also an intelligent, attractive, caring person. I can see that in you and I find it very appealing. I also know that you care about me." BJ touches my cheek with his fingertips. "I love my wife, Hawkeye. But Peg is...a long way away. In more ways than one. Sometimes a situation presents itself and you just need to take a risk. Not ask any questions."

"I don't want you to do anything that you'll regret."

"I think that if I leave this place without doing this," he leans in and kisses me hard. "I will regret that more than anything."

"Well, what about Trapper? We..."

BJ silences me with another kiss.

"Don't worry about Trapper. The three of us all have our part to play here. I'm sure we'll figure things out as we go along."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: X-Rated - Part 2  
**Rating**: Very hard R

* * *

Dinner in the mess is always such a joy. The loud clanging of the trays, utensils, and cups. The complaints about crappy food. The awful smell of the aforementioned food. And unfortunately, tonight is no different. Well, except for the fact that BJ and I have kissed - and we've made plans to do more of it later. Not that it matters to anyone but us. I find I'm so nervous I can't sit still. BJ is sitting very close to me. I can feel his leg twitching next to mine. Neither of us has touched a bite of dinner.

My stomach is tied in knots. Beads of sweat form at the nape of my neck and trickle down my spine, causing me to shiver. I glance sideways at BJ and see that he has tiny spots of perspiration on his forehead. His eyes meet mine and we both look away quickly.

I swear I'm going to suffocate from the pressure I feel pushing down on my chest. I hear BJ's breath hitching beside me. His leg keeps bouncing. Up, down, up, down, up, down. It's not helping. If anything, his nervous tick is making me more anxious.

"Beej," I whisper out of the corner of my mouth. "Knock off the leg thing."

"I'm trying," he replies under his breath. "It won't stop."

"Something wrong, boys?" Potter's voice sounds muffled to my ears. Probably because my blood is rushing through my body so fast that it's pounding in my head like a bass drum. "You both seem a little distracted tonight."

"And are thankfully quiet," Margaret adds. "To what do we owe this overly peaceful meal?"

"Nothing," I snap, drawing a shocked glance from not only Potter and Margaret, but from Radar and Father Mulcahy as well. "Sorry. Nothing's wrong. I guess I'm just a little tired."

"We're a little worried about Trapper. That's all," BJ adds. To me, he sounds exceptionally unconvincing, but no one else seems to notice. He spears a piece of food on his fork, then rethinks it and tosses the utensil back onto his tray. I notice that his hand is shaking almost as hard as his leg.

"He'll be alright, BJ," Fr. Mulcahy pats his hand. "Trapper's quite a scamp. With that silver tongue of his, he could talk his way out of just about anything."

"Yeah, that's Trapper alright," I say. My tone is more sarcastic and hollow than I'd intended. BJ's leg goes completely still against mine. The air seems to close in on me, heavy and warm with static tension. I can feel every hair on my body standing at attention. BJ places his hand on my thigh and I stop breathing for a second.

"We just want him back in one piece, Colonel." BJ's words are quiet and tight. His fingers on my thigh feel like five tiny points of white-hot fire. I'm trying as hard as I can to not break out into a full-on sweat while trying to keep my voice as neutral as I possibly can.

"The rest of us do too, son," Potter says, then turns his eyes to me. "You've been up there before, Pierce. I can understand him being nervous, but you?"

BJ is now tracing circles on my inner thigh with his fingertips. I know if he doesn't stop soon, I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do to our dinner company. Especially when I throw BJ down onto the table and attack him.

"I know. Maybe it's all BJ's fault. He's telegraphing all of his nerves onto me." I smirk at him. Instead of smirking back, he digs his fingers into my leg. I nearly jump out of my seat.

"Pierce!" Margaret's startled voice sounds. "What is wrong with you?"

"He's just a little on edge today, Margaret," BJ says and relaxes his grip on me. "Jumpy."

"I'm okay."

"You really should eat something, sir." I can always count on Radar to be concerned about my well being.

"I should ..." The words choke off in my throat when BJ's fingers tighten again. The tips burn hotly through my thin pants and I get his hint. "But, I'm really not that hungry tonight. I think I'm going to retire to the Swamp and catch up on some beauty sleep. You coming, Beej."

He gives the fakest yawn I've ever seen and stands.

"Yeah. I could use about fifty winks, too."

"Hopefully we don't get any business tonight." Potter takes a long drink of his coffee. "I think we could all use some rest."

"Yeah," I reply noncommittally. "Good night."

"'Night, boys. Sleep well."

"We'll try," BJ shoots back over his shoulder.

* * *

BJ and I leave the mess tent and head back to the Swamp. Neither one of us says a word, but the air around us seems to be crackling with electricity. The feel of it on my skin is almost painful. I walk directly to the still and fill two glasses. Handing one to BJ, I take a seat on my cot. He does not sit, but paces back and forth within the small, tight space between our beds. The more he walks, the faster he gets. The faster he gets, the more oppressive the tension becomes.

"Well," I say and take a slow sip of my drink. "This is sufficiently awkward."

"I'm not sure," BJ stumbles over his words. He takes a long swallow of his own drink. "What I'm doing. What you expect."

"Me? I don't expect anything, Beej. But I am a little confused. The way you were acting in the mess, I figured you were in a big hurry to get back here."

"I was."

"Was? Past tense?" I try and keep my voice light, but it betrays me by trembling slightly. I clear my throat. "Change your mind?"

"No." And with that one word, my heart starts beating again.

"Okay, so would you mind explaining the marathon you've decided to run, right now, between our cots?"

"I don't know, Hawk. When we were sitting in the mess, so close to each other that I could almost feel your skin through my clothes - it was overwhelming."

"I'd have to agree with that."

"I wanted nothing more than to get back here as quickly as I could."

"Again, preaching to the choir, Beej."

"But now, that we're here, I'm actually nervous."

"You shouldn't be." I reach out and grab his arm as he passes me. He finally meets my eyes and I pull him down on the cot. "There's nothing to be nervous about."

BJ's body is stiff with tension. I place my hand on his shoulder and give it a reassuring squeeze. He relaxes and laughs softly.

"Damnit if I don't feel like this is a first date and the time has come for the goodnight kiss."

I lean over and press my lips to his. I pull back with a smile.

"There you go," I say and throw my hands in the air. "Now you don't have to worry about making the first move. I made it. You don't have to be nervous anymore."

"My knight in shining ..." BJ laughs nervously and looks me over. "Army greens?"

"I worked on this outfit all day!" I say in an attempt to keep the mood light, but the room grows silent again. I place my hand on BJ's. "Come on Beej. Everthing's okay. Don't be nervous."

"Thanks, Hawk. But, you know this is the first ..."

BJ's eyes cloud over and I can almost see the gears in his brain grind to a halt and quickly change direction. It's very strange. He was obviously about to say something, but decided not to. I watch as he regathers his thoughts and runs a hand through his hair.

"I guess with some people, sex is just sex and with others it isn't. And I get the feeling that being with you, won't be just sex."

"I think maybe you're right."

"And Trapper?"

"Trapper's just sex," I say without a moment's hesitation. It is, after all, the truth.

BJ nods and the sparkle returns to his eyes. He leans in and brushes his lips against mine. This kiss is so much different than the one in the supply tent. That kiss had been frenzied, rushed and spontaneous. This time, BJ's lips move slowly over mine. The tip of his tongue teases the corners of my mouth. He is in no hurry. I try to deepen the kiss by slipping my hand behind BJ's neck and pulling him in, but he is having no part of that.

To my shock, BJ takes complete control of the situation. Every part of this kiss is deliberate. Hard, then soft. A dart of his tongue between my teeth. A slight tug of my hair. Delicate pressure on the back of my head delivered with his hand. I thought I was going to have to take the lead here, but I'm wrong. This supposedly inexperienced friend of mine has me panting within seconds. Heat starts pooling in my groin as all of my blood pumps into my lower half.

BJ removes his lips from mine and releases my hair. He grasps the edge of my shirt and pulls it up and off. The Swamp is warm, almost too warm, but my skin is crawling with goose bumps. He stands and begins to undress. I separate myself from my olive green pants and boxers, and wait for him to rejoin me on the bed. I lay back and watch him.

As BJ unbuttons his pants, he pauses and glances down at me. The expression that was on his face only moments before has been replaced with a new one. One that is very familiar to me. It's almost identical to the look Trapper gives me right before he goes in for the kill. For some reason, seeing that particular expression on BJ's face unnerves me.

How could BJ copy that expression so perfectly? There's no way he could have seen Trapper look at me like that. Not in the darkness of the Swamp. Unless ...

Before I can finish the thought, BJ is on top of me. His warm, strong body presses me into the cot and his lips return to mine. I wrap my arms around his waist and force him closer. The feel of his erection, solid and slick, against my own is unbelievable. When BJ begins to rock slightly against me, I know it won't take long before I reach the point of no return. Each time he slides forward, his tip grazes the tight ring of skin at my entrance. I want to pull him down hard. Force him inside of me. But I resist the temptation. A decision like that, made in the heat of the moment, could easily damage the friendship we've already found with each other.

And I don't want that.

My mind registers the fact that, beyond my grabbing him in the supply tent and the first kiss here tonight, BJ has been the initiator. The aggressor in this situation. If the feel of him against me wasn't separating me completely from my senses, I'd probably stop him mid-thrust and demand that he explain to me what in the hell is going on with him. But I can't do that. I wouldn't stop him now, even if the war ended in this exact second. BJ is going to do whatever he wants to do to me. And I'm going to let him, not lead him.

My hands slide over the tight muscles of BJ's back. His sweat-slicked skin feels like glass under my touch. I kneed and massage my way across the expanse of his torso. From shoulders to hips, I memorize his body through my fingertips and palms. I grip his ass and pull him against me.

BJ moans deeply in his throat and begins thrusting hard. I can feel the blood pulsing inside of his solidness. Reaching between our bodies, I wrap my hand around the both of us. BJ must have had the same thought, because his fingers lace with mine.

With a final powerful thrust and a short hiss of breath, BJ sprays his seed on my stomach. The warmth of it takes me over the edge and I empty with BJ's name escaping my lips as a low groan. He collapses on top of me and we remain in that position for a long time. Through the sweat and the skin and the sticky come, I can feel his heart beating in time with mine. They slow in tandem, as does our breathing.

BJ finally rolls away from me, but not before brushing his lips across my collarbone and over my lips. He settles in beside me on the tiny cot and draws lazy circles on my chest with his fingertips. I turn my head and place soft kisses on his throat. BJ removes his hand from my chest and wraps it in my hair. He pulls my lips to his neck.

"God, Hawk. You feel so good." He arches his back and I feel him, fully erect again, pressing on my leg. I move over as far as I possibly can and pull BJ onto his back. Rolling on top of him, I straddle his hips. "Hawk, what're you doing?"

BJ's words are slurred, sleepy.

"Shhhhhh," I whisper and press my lips to his shoulder. Short flicks of the tongue and gentle nibbles accompany my kisses as I trace a path down the center of his body. His skin tastes salty and sweet - the joining of our sweat and our come. By the time I reach the patch of light, curly hair covering the area about his erection, his breath is coming in short, choppy gasps. The musty smell of BJ fills my nostrils and I breathe him in deeply. I slide my tongue over his hip bone and press my lips into his pelvis. Gentle sucking pulls blood just under the surface of BJ's skin and a small reddish-purple bruise forms.

When my tongue slides over his tip and down his length, BJ's body jerks upward. His hand finds its way back into my hair and I smile when he braids his fingers tightly within it. I open my mouth and take him in. BJ gently, but insistently, begins thrusting between my lips. I open my throat, allowing him to push to his root. My gag reflex engages, but I ignore it and focus on the silky feel of him on my tongue. The salty taste on his tip. The musky scent of him ...

I know BJ is close. I can feel him pulsing within my mouth and I hear him moaning softly.

"Hawk. Oh God, Hawk."

My name, on his lips, in that low guttural chant - and it's over for me. I erupt onto his leg. Not a second later, BJ pushes himself deep into my throat and I swallow everything he gives me. I slide up BJ's body and place my cheek against his stomach. It begins to gurgle and I laugh.

"I guess maybe we should have eaten something," BJ says and laughs with me.

"Speak for yourself. I'm full."

"You didn't have to do that, you know." BJ's fingers find their way to my face. His fingertips feather across over my forehead.

"Not up to your high standards?"

"Well..." he starts, but I raise myself up on my elbow and glare at him. "I'm kidding, Hawk."

"I know you are."

BJ yawns widely and his whole body shakes from the effort.

"We made a mess, Beej."

"Mmmmmmm..." He snuggles deeper into the cot.

"In my bed, Beej."

"Mmmmmmmmm..."

"The war is over, Beej."

"No it's not."

"I just wanted to see if you were listening to me," I admit jokingly. "So, what do you think? Shower or sleep?"

BJ pulls me up and cradles me against him.

"Sleep."

I reach around him and grasp the edge of the blankets. With one good yank, I manage to get the both of us covered. I settle my head on his chest and relax into his arms. My eyes begin to close.

"Beej?"

"Hmmmmm?"

"Good night."

"M'night."

BJ's breathing slows and I'm lulled into sleep.

* * *

"Honey's...I'm home!" The door to the Swamp swings open and Trapper strides confidently into the tent. "Sorry, I'm late. I hope you crazy kids didn't wait up."

"Look what the war dragged in," I say and gesture in Trapper's direction.

"And just when we finally got this place cleaned up and smelling better." BJ glances up from the chess board. "Since you were gone for five days, we were getting ready to put up an ad for a new roommate. We couldn't cover your rent anymore."

"Don't lie to me. I know the both of you cried yourselves to sleep every single night I was gone."

BJ and I glance at each other and I stifle a laugh.

"That's not exactly true, Trapper." BJ checkmates me and stands. He strolls over to the still and fixes some cocktails. "It's not like Hawk and I didn't have things to do. Or couldn't find things to do."

He's got a funny tone to his voice - half joking, half serious. And very confusing to me. BJ hands me a drink then approaches Trapper and hands him one.

"We can be pretty creative and entertaining when we want to be."

"You missed me. You can be a man and admit it, BJ." Trapper's gaze is fixed on BJ and vice versa. It's almost as if they are staring each other down. Alpha male verses alpha male, fighting for some kind of control. It strikes me as a little odd because they've never acted like this before tonight.

"Whatever you say, Trapper." When BJ stresses the name, his lips curl into a tight smirk. The air begins to crackle with electricity. The same way it did a few nights earlier. When BJ and I first ...

No way.

It's not possible that Trapper and BJ have ... is it? I watch as they stand there, toe to toe, mere inches apart, eyes locked together. My mind starts to slide puzzle pieces into place. BJ's aggressive behavior that seemed to appear out of nowhere. His quick dismissal of Trapper's possible reaction if he found out about us. That damn look he gave me. If BJ and Trapper have, somehow, been together it would explain a lot.

I'm tempted to break up their little power-play game, but I know that even if I point blank ask if they've done it, neither of them will admit it. At least not now, not here. I'll have to catch them in the act. The tension between them is starting to spread to me. I can feel it, alive, pressing down on me like an anvil. The tent is dark, except for the lamp BJ and I were using to see the chess board. Yet there seems to be an unnatural glow coming from the two men standing in front of me. The temperature in the tent is rising to an almost unbearable level. I can't stand it for another second.

"Well, as much as I'm enjoying the, uh, silent pissing contest between you two," I stand and grab my white coat. "I've got to get to Post-op." Which is a complete lie, but I need to get out of this space before the tension between these two crushes me.

Neither one moves or speaks. They just keep standing there, staring at each other. I get the feeling that all it would take is for me to touch one of them on the back with a feather, and they'd fall into the other man's arms. I walk over to them and wave my hand between their faces.

"Earth to Trapper. Earth to BJ. Come in someone," I say with a laugh. Trapper blinks and turns to look at me. His eyes are glazed over. "Shall I get the hose?"

"What?" Trapper's voice is tight. Annoyed.

"The hose," I pantomime spraying them with a hose. "To cool you both off."

"That won't be necessary." BJ backs away and sits on his bunk. I watch as he swallows his drink in one gulp. The overbearing heat finally begins to dissipate. "Everything is fine, Hawk."

I notice that they are both breathing a little bit harder than normal. Part of me acknowledges the fact that I should be angry with them. If they have slept together and haven't told me? Well, that's wrong. Another part of me, probably the southern region, realizes that this possible -development- between them isn't necessarily a bad thing.

Especially for me. After all, I'm attracted to both of them. They are both attracted me me. If they are also attracted to each other ... things could get very interesting around here.

"Well, since that's settled," I pause and grin widely at them. "I'll excuse myself and head to Post-op."

Trapper reaches out and places his hand on my wrist. His fingers tighten around it.

"What's with the grin, Hawk?"

"Nothing. Just glad you're back." I pull his hand away and let it drop to his side. "I'm off children. Behave yourselves. No fighting while daddy's gone."

* * *

I leave and the door slams shut behind me. I start walking towards Post-op, but back track and slip into the shadows behind the Swamp. At first, I hear nothing, and I actually feel bad about spying. For about one second. And thankfully, I don't have to wait much longer than that before I hear them whispering. I slump down into the darkness to eavesdrop on my roommates.

"Jesus, Trapper! What the hell was that all about?" I hear BJ's cot squeak in protest as he jumps to his feet

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"That big, macho display you just put on in front of Hawkeye."

"Um, I seem to remember two people being involved in that, Beej." When Trapper uses the pet name I have for him, I can picture BJ cringe in response.

"Don't call me that, Trapper." BJ's voice is very tight, almost menacing. "You know I don't like it."

"Sorry. I forgot that privilege is reserved for someone other than me," Trapper replies snidely.

"Quit being a jerk."

They grow quiet and I hear the sound of the still gurgling. One of them must be refilling the drinks. A bed creaks loudly as someone sits down. There's a second creak, but I can't be sure if they are sitting together or not. If I were a betting man, I'd say they're both on Trapper's bed.

"So?"

"So, what?" BJ sounds irritated.

"Did you sleep with him or not?"

My breath catches and I almost cough, but I manage to stay completely silent. Why the hell would Trapper ask about that? There's no way he could've known we were going to ... unless the two of them had discussed it before Trapper left for the front.

"Yes," BJ answers quickly and I'm actually surprised at his candidness.

"And?"

"And? I'm not like you. I don't kiss and tell." There's the BJ I know and love. "And for once, could you please ask me a question that contains more than one word?"

"Don't be so short with me."

"I'm sorry. But, I'm feeling a little uneasy right now."

"How was it?" His tone tells me that Trapper is grinning.

"You now I'm not going to tell you about it, so stop asking."

"Why not?"

"So you can fly into some huge fit of jealousy? No thanks."

"Me? Jealous? Not possible." I almost laugh because, yes, I can tell just by the sound of his voice that Trapper is indeed jealous. "Should I be?"

"Let it go. You're acting like a child."

"Fine. I'll let it go." A long, loud creak splits the silence. Trapper has reclined on his bunk. I know this place and its sounds too well. "But you can at least tell me if you talked to him about us?"

"Of course not!"

"Why'd you say it like that? Do you regret it or something?"

"No." BJ sighs heavily. "I don't regret it. I guess it's just ..."

"Just what, BJ." Now Trapper's voice carries a hint of annoyance, as well as jealousy.

"You know I care about him, Trapper. I told you that the first night you and I were together. Don't you remember that?"

The first night? There's been more than one night?

"I remember."

"I don't want to hurt him." BJ pauses and sighs again. "I already feel guilty enough about what I'm doing to my wife and kid, Trapper. Hawkeye's the best friend I've ever had and you know I can't hurt him. I won't."

Trapper's bed squeaks again and I hear what sounds like the rustling of blankets. Or possibly clothing.

"I know. C'mere."

The next sound is one that I recognize immediately. A zipper being lowered and the wet echo of lips on lips.

"We'll figure out a way to tell him, BJ." Another zipper lowers and the light goes out. I hear the quiet swish of clothes falling to the floor. "Without hurting him."

"Mmmm hmmm," comes BJ's muffled response.

I decide to take my leave. Eavesdropping is one thing, but I'm not sure I'm ready for audio-only porn ... especially from them. I glance back at the Swamp and feel a smile spread across my face. I think I'll let those two keep their little secret for as long as they want. I'll just have to figure out a way to use this little tidbit of information to my own advantage.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Title**: X-Rated - Part 3  
**Pairing**: Oy!  
**Rating**: Borderline NC17 - slash, slash and more slash

See Part 1 for disclaimers and other information.

* * *

Unfortunately, I never got the chance to use anything to my advantage.

Not because of a lack of trying on my part, mind you. Over the past few weeks, I've been so careful around BJ and Trapper. I've let them come to me when they wanted to. I've been avoiding the Swamp when I knew they'd be there alone. Casualties were coming in regularly, and we were busy, but not ridiculously so. There weren't many opportunities for the three of us to be together. Things seemed to be playing out just fine, I just hadn't found my moment to reveal that I knew about them.

Until one night, after an excruciatingly long stretch in the OR - Potter called the three of us to his office. When we got there, he handed each of us a weekend pass. Told us to take a few days to decompress and regroup.

"Boys, you put in a helluva lot of hours in the OR recently. I want you to pack up some things and take your butts to Tokyo. Get away from here. Get some rest. Relax. Have some fun."

Shocked glances pass between us, but before any of our 'what ifs' can be asked, the CO holds up his hand and silences them.

"I've already had Radar request some temporary replacements. They'll be arriving here Friday a.m. We have them 'til Sunday p.m. HQ says there's a temporary cease fire, so go. And don't argue with me. I can still change my mind."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Trapper says and jumps up from his seat. "Thanks, Colonel."

"No thanks are necessary. Now git! You've only got one day to get yourselves packed and ready."

BJ and Trapper are out of Potter's office faster than a Midwestern tornado in the spring, but I hang back. Three days. In Tokyo. Alone with BJ and Trapper. I think I'm still in shock.

"Something bothering you, son? You got a puss on your face like someone just put ice in your shorts."

"No, I'm fine. I'm just ... thanks again for the passes, Colonel. I'm sure we'll make good use out of them."

* * *

The booze starts flowing as soon as the hotel room door closes behind us. Not that I'm surprised, considering who we are. Though I didn't expect we'd burn through two entire bottles of gin so quickly. Then again, this is real gin. The good stuff. Not the rot-gut lighter-fluid we call gin back at the Swamp. This is smooth and sweet - perfect for making an exceptionally dry martini. And those martinis are going down awfully easy.

In just over an hour, the three of us are completely drunk. The room is spinning and not in an entirely unpleasant way. We're laughing and joking and just being us. We're having such a great time that I'm loathe to leave the merriment to relieve myself. But, my bladder feels like a water-filled balloon that's about to burst. I stand, stumble, and fall back down onto the edge of the bed. BJ and Trapper start laughing at me, which makes me laugh, which of course puts more pressure on my overly-soggy insides.

"I have to go before I wet myself," I slur and stand again. My legs feel like Jell-O, but they hold my weight this time. "Be right back. And don't drink the rest of that while I'm gone."

"No promises, Hawk," BJ says and lays down on the bed I've just vacated.

"Yeah, yeah. Some friends you are," I reply and leave the room. I glance back at the closed door and sigh. We should have spent the extra money for a room with a bathroom attached. Damn.

* * *

When I return, I pause at the door. The soft sounds coming from behind it bring a smile to my face. Squeaks of protest from overused bed springs. Rustling of clothes. Short, sharp intakes of breath. The wet sound of lips connecting.

If I didn't know better, I'd say that one or both of my friends had found some company. Of course, the only people in that room, behind that door, are BJ and Trapper. And by the sound of things, they aren't wasting any time. I momentarily wonder if they are trying to rush - to finish before I get back. But they are both so drunk that I'm guessing they don't care.

The longer I listen to them, the more aroused I become. I finally open the door and slip inside the dimly lit room. With a flick of my fingers, I engage the lock. The click echoes within the confined space - a sound that is much louder than I'd expected it to be. It startles me and I quickly shift my eyes to the bed. I am met with the sight of Trapper and BJ, joined together in a heated kiss. They are both shirtless and BJ is on his back with Trapper straddling his hips. Their lips move over each other's hungrily. Tongues tangling between gasps of breath. I watch as Trapper slides his hands behind BJ's head. The muscles in his back ripple as he pulls the younger doctor into a sitting position. The kiss ends with an audible 'pop' and Trapper's lips travel down BJ's neck to his shoulders.

BJ's eyes part into slits and our gazes meet. His eyes open fully in shock and he shoves Trapper away roughly. The taller man loses his balance and falls off the side of the bed.

"BJ, what the ..." Trapper jumps to his feet. He follows BJ's gaze to the door and sees me standing there.

"We, uh, have company," BJ's words are laced with guilt. He runs a hand over his mouth. It looks almost as if he's trying to erase Trapper's kiss from his lips.

"Hawk," Trapper says, acknowledging my presence. His voice also holds some guilt, but not nearly to the same extent as BJ's. Then again, I wouldn't expect any different. Trapper doesn't make excuses for what he does.

BJ slides off the bed and approaches me.

"Hawk, we ... I can explain." He reaches out and tries to place his hand on my cheek. I grab him before he can make contact.

"Beej, before you get all freaked out, I have to tell you something." My friend's eyes cloud with confusion and I smile broadly at him. "I already know."

"What," comes the reply from both of my stunned Swamp mates. I almost laugh because the two of them sound like owls, but instead of 'who' it's 'what'.

"I know about you and Trapper. About your extracurricular activities with each other."

"How?"

Again, with the echo and this time I do laugh at them.

"Let's just say that you two aren't exactly skilled at hiding things. Trapper, the night you came back from the front, you and BJ did that whole 'my dick's bigger than yours' display in the Swamp." I laugh even harder when BJ turns his head and glares at Trapper. "That's when I figured it out. I'd had suspicions before that, but when you two were toe to toe, all of the pieces fell into place. I wanted to be sure, so I said I was going to post-op, but I really snuck behind the Swamp to spy on you."

"Pretty sneaky, Hawk," Trapper tries to sound annoyed, but he fails. I can tell he's impressed by his tone.

"Since then, I've just been biding my time waiting for a situation to present itself to me." I grin at both of them. "I've been waiting and waiting, but it never came. Now, thanks to Potter and his generosity, here it is. A nice gift in the form of my two half-naked roommates."

"So, you're not mad?" BJ exhales in relief.

"The only reason I'm mad, is because you bozos didn't tell me sooner." I put my arm around BJ's shoulder and lead him back to the bed. I sit down on the edge, pulling my friend down with me. "Think of all the time we've wasted. All the fun we've missed out on because you kept your mouth's shut for so long."

"Hawk," Trapper smirks at me. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"That all depends on what you think I'm saying."

"I think you're saying that the three of us should ..." he gestures between us, but is voice is cautious. Which is definitely odd. Especially for Trapper. I figured he'd be the first one on the bandwagon.

"Hey, Trap. You know, if you're not interested ..." I begin to stand, only to be hauled back down by Trapper, who has now joined BJ and me on the bed.

"I didn't say that," Trapper snaps and gestures at BJ. "Did you hear me say that? Because I know I didn't say that."

BJ doesn't respond. In fact, his gaze is glued to the floor and he's chewing at the inside of his cheek. I can almost hear the argument going on in his head. Should I? Shouldn't I?

"Beej," I place my hand over his. "If this is going to be too much for you, it's okay."

He glances at me out of the corner of his eye, and I see a glint sparkling below the surface of them. His lips twitch and slowly form into a grin.

"I'm in," he says quietly, but confidently.

"What was that, Hunnicutt?" Trapper grabs BJ under the arms and jerks him backward, pulling him further onto the bed. "Speak up."

"I said," BJ turns and fixes his stare on Trapper. His tone is full of challenge. "I'm in."

"And you know that I'm in," Trapper's voice matches BJ's and I can't help but grin. Here we go again.

"Alright, you two," I kneel on the bed between them and place my hands on their bare chests. Their skin is soft and warm. Heat rushes through me. "Enough with the macho crap. You're both about the same size," I say with a large, smug grin. They begin to protest, but I shake my head back and forth and cut them off. "Don't argue. You know it's true. Okay, so let's think about the situation for a minute. You want him. He wants you." I gesture between them. "I definitely want the two of you. And you both want me. Not that I can blame you. I mean, look at me. I'm gorgeous!"

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a very high opinion of yourself?" Trapper asks.

"As a matter of fact, I think you've told me that." My friend nods, his lips curling into a smirk. "But, you can't argue with the truth, Trapper."

"He's right, you know," BJ agrees with a shake of his head and a laugh.

"Well, Hawk," Trapper leans back on his elbows. "Since you're Mr. Popularity, how do you want to work this?"

"Hmmmmmmm," I mumble and shift my gaze between them. "How about slipping me into something a little more comfortable?"

BJ's eyes settle on mine. His hands slide under the front of my t-shirt. He glances over my shoulder and I feel Trapper's hands on my back. BJ grasps the edge of my shirt and pulls it over my head. He tosses it to the side and reaches out for me. I notice that he's got that grin on his face. With a slight turn of my head, I can see the same one on Trapper's lips.

The corners of my own mouth begin to twitch, but before they can curl upward, BJ is on me. His lips crush against mine - the force knocking me off balance and into Trapper, who's hands are moving across the expanse of my naked back. I feel him move away as BJ pushes me down onto the bed. Our kiss ends and his lips move down my throat to my chest.

BJ's hands grasp at the waistband of my pants - he tugs open the button and lowers the zipper. The restrictive clothing is removed quickly and my erection, finally released from its cloth prison, pops out happily. Cool air brushes over the weeping tip and I shiver as goosebumps rise along my body.

Trapper's mouth closes over mine. His hands are on my shoulders and he has me pinned to the bed. My lips part and his tongue sweeps along the inside of my mouth.

My breath chokes off in my throat as BJ's warm, moist lips wrap around me. His tongue slides along the bottom of my shaft and my body jerks in response. I feel Trapper pull his hand away from my shoulder. He massages his way down my torso. When he finally arrives at my groin, he reaches past BJ and cups my testicles within his palm - his long fingers teasing the tight ring of skin that lays beyond them.

BJ opens his throat to me and my hips thrust upward. I plunge into him as deeply as I can. His muscles tighten around me - gag reflex engaging, I'm sure - but they relax almost as quickly. I am panting into Trapper's mouth as he rubs my entrance with his fingertips.

Trapper releases my testicles and devotes all of his attention to my anus. His lips move from my mouth to my clavicle. He begins suckling at the tight flesh he finds there. As BJ's mouth devours my length, Trapper slides one, then two fingers into me. I clench my teeth and hiss in reaction to the slight pain of his intrusion.

BJ begins to slide his mouth up and down along my erection. His tongue and teeth and lips working together to pull me toward climax. I can feel it building, coiling inside of me. It's like I'm teetering on the edge, but am unable to fall off. I'm becoming desperate for the blissful release that waits for me on the other side of the cliff. I feel like my body won't allow me to let go. But as Trapper's fingertip finds my prostate, I explode into BJ's mouth in a series of powerful spurts. A long, loud moan escapes my lips.

Before I even have a chance to recover, Trapper's hands slide around me. One strong pull, and I'm flipped over onto my stomach. I feel lips moving down my back and I know they are Trapper's because BJ is now kneeling in front of me. His hand is wrapped around his own erection.

Trapper hauls me up onto my hands and knees, his mouth still attached to my skin. His tongue tickles each and every vertebrae of my spine and my back arches in response. I gasp when I feel the tip sliding back and forth along my crease.

After a few flicks of his tongue, Trapper pulls away. A moment later, I feel the head of his penis pressing against my entrance. I brace myself for his initial thrust. I have complete faith in my friend - that he won't hurt me, but I'm not stupid. I'm also a doctor, so I realize that there is going to be some pain. Physical pain passes, however. I keep this thought in my mind as Trapper pushes into me. My muscles tense automatically, but I will them to relax. My jaw clenches and I exhale tightly. Inch by inch, he slowly enters, until I am completely filled by him. The skin tears slightly, but I've felt worse pain than this before.

Trapper leans over me, his body pressed against my back. I feel his lips moving over my ear.

"You okay, Hawk?" His voice is panty, breathless. Full of concern for me. I nod and relax my muscles even further.

As Trapper begins to pump into me, I hear BJ mumbling. I'd almost forgotten that he was here with us. My eyes open into slits and I glance at him. He remains on his knees in front of me - eyes sealed shut, head flung back, mouth open. He still has his hand on his erection, only now, he is sliding his fist along its length in long, slow, graceful strokes. Although I can see his lips moving, I can't understand what he's saying. But seeing him like that turns me on so much that I almost can't stand it.

"Beej," I gasp and reach for him "Come closer. I can't … reach you."

BJ opens his eyes and they meet mine. His expression is open and honest. It is full of friendship and love and desire. That gaze wraps its tendrils around my heart and my soul. He is asking permission with those eyes. I nod and hold my hand out as far as I can.

"I want you, Beej," I whisper. He grabs my hand and I pull him to me. He bends slightly and kisses me on the lips.

As I open my mouth to take BJ in, I feel Trapper's fingers settle into each of my hips. He pulls out of me and begins thrusting gently … slowly. The pain I was feeling has changed. It is now a slight stinging sensation - and it's not entirely unpleasant. I wait until Trapper finds a rhythm, then I lean in and place my lips around BJ.

His tip is already weeping with pre-come. I slide my tongue over it and BJ moans my name in response. His hands find their way into my hair, his fingers weaving through the strands. I feel his grip tighten, but he's careful not to pull too hard.

BJ slips in and out of my mouth in perfect harmony with Trapper. When one of them speeds up the pace, the other matches, stroke for stroke. Then they slow in tandem. And every so often, they both lean in and I hear their lips connecting wetly above me. It's as if they are communicating on some sort of non-verbal level. It takes me back to that night in the Swamp; when they were standing toe-to-toe. Their eyes locked together. They had both looked so powerful. Their desire to dominate each other had been palpable - alive. And now, here I was. In the very center of that swirl of lust. That thought alone causes my insides to flutter and heat begins to pool in my groin. My pulse races as my heart pounds within my chest.

Without missing a beat, one of Trapper's hands leaves my hips and wraps around my growing erection. It's in this moment that I realize I am also a part of this symbiotic thought process that has taken over the situation between us.

I run my tongue along the underside of BJ's penis and take him all the way into my throat. He begins to pant and I can feel the veins pulsing beneath the silky flesh of him. Trapper's thrusting quickens and I hear him grunting behind me. His fist pumps along my length as the fingers of his other hand dig into my pelvis. BJ also picks up his pace; his pants changing to short choppy hisses of breath.

I'm surprised to find that my own testicles are tightening. I'm getting close to the edge … again.

I am unable to give it another thought, because Trapper buries himself inside of me, his nails cutting sharply into the flesh of my hip. A groan gurgles in his throat and I feel warmth spreading within my body. He collapses on top of me, almost knocking me to my stomach. But he manages to pull his hand off my pelvis and places it on the bed, bracing himself. His chest heaves against my back, his warm breath brushing my shoulder.

BJ comes immediately after Trapper. His grip tightens in my hair as his seed sprays into my mouth and down my throat. I swallow the salty fluid and run my tongue over his tip. He shivers and pulls away from me.

I can feel my own climax building with each stroke of Trapper's skilled hand. My blood is pumping, my breath heaving. Just as I'm about to reach the edge, my friend disappears. My eyes pop open.

"Trapper, I'm …"

He cuts me off by throwing me onto my back. Before I can utter another word of protest, Trapper's mouth closes over my throbbing erection. He sucks me in, tongue rolling along my length and tip. I try and hold back, but I can't. My back arches and I push deeply into his throat. I empty, his name a moan on my lips.

Trapper moves away and slides his body along one side of me. BJ does the same on the other side. I glance from one to the other and back again. Then my eyes find the ceiling and close.

"Oh. My. God."

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title**: X-Rated - Part 4  
**Pairing**: Oy!  
**Rating**: Borderline R

See Part 1 for disclaimers and other information.

* * *

Sweaty and spent, the three of us curl up together on the bed. It's not that much bigger than the cots back at camp, but we somehow manage to squeeze in. Trapper's muscled frame is spooned against my back, BJ's tight, lean body against my chest. Trapper's arm is thrown over my stomach while my own hands are entwined with BJ's. His eyes are locked on mine and he smiles.

Comfortable silence envelopes the room and I feel Trapper go completely limp behind me. His breathing slows into the familiar sound of him dropping off to sleep. BJ's eyes are still joined with mine. He tightens his hold on my hands and lifts his head to press a soft kiss on my lips. I untangle my fingers from his and reach around his neck, pulling him in to deepen the kiss. Our tongues dance together slowly, but we stop before either of us gets too aroused. I break first and pull away.

"Beej?" I rest my hand on his cheek and stroke his lips with my thumb. "Can I ask you something?"

BJ nods. His blue eyes reflect the hesitant knowledge that he is very aware of what I'm about to ask, but I continue anyway.

"Where is Peg in all of this?" BJ turns his head and brushes his lips across my palm. "You haven't even glanced at another woman since you've been in Korea. But here you are, in bed, with two men. I don't understand and, God help me, I need to understand."

"Hawk," My name escapes his lips as a whisper. "I love Peg. And Erin. I miss them more than anything. When I was drafted, I had one goal: to get through my time here in one piece and go back home to them. Then I met you. And Trapper. The two of you befriended me immediately. You've made this place bearable, sometimes even fun. My life completely changed the day I walked into the Swamp and saw you. I'd never been attracted to a man before, but there was something about you, both of you, that I found so appealing. Anyway, in the beginning, I told myself that I was imagining it. That it was a direct result of missing home. I realized pretty quickly that I was wrong."

BJ pauses and presses another kiss to my lips.

"But, even then I held back. For Peg. The thoughts I was having about you and Trapper made me feel so guilty that I almost lost my mind. Somehow, I managed to keep myself in check, but each day that passed, my attraction grew. For Trapper, it was purely physical. With you, it went beyond that. I felt like we were kindred spirits - or maybe even soul mates. I definitely knew that there was something more between us. I began to actually ache for you when you weren't around."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"Because of Peg. And because I already knew about you and Trapper."

"How did you know?"

"I told you before, Hawk. The Swamp is small and sound carries."

"Yeah," I nod in agreement. "That's right. Sorry."

"Anyway, since you and Trapper were ... together, I wasn't sure what to do or say. To either of you. So I just kind of went along with things and pretended I didn't feel anything besides friendship. But, I guess I wasn't very good at it."

He glances over my shoulder at our slumbering friend. A small smile grows on his lips.

"Trapper somehow figured out what I was hiding."

"Probably because he thinks that everyone walking on the planet wants him."

"Yeah," BJ laughs quietly. "Maybe."

"So he made a move on you?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"Remember when Potter sent you and Margaret to the 8063rd to show them that new surgical technique?" I nod, not saying anything because this is a story I definitely want to hear. "The night you left, Trapper and I went to the officer's club and we got drunk. Really drunk. Trapper could barely walk. I helped him back to the Swamp and to his bed. Before I could lay him down, he kissed me. At first, I jumped back purely out of shock. I think I asked him what he thought he was doing, and Trapper said something like ..."

"I'm kissing you," Trapper's muffled, sleepy voice comes from behind me.

Turning my head, I glance at him, but his head is still firmly planted against the pillow. His eyes closed.

"Sorry we woke you, Trap," I say quietly.

"S'okay. I don't like it when people talk about me behind my back in front of my face while I'm sleeping anyway. Go ahead and finish your story, BJ. I'm sure Hawk is dying to hear the rest." Trapper pauses and yawns. He snuggles closer to me. "And tell it fast so I can get some sleep, will ya?"

"So, he says 'I'm kissing you,' and kissed me again. I didn't even realize what was happening, but my body took control and for the first time in my life, I didn't resist it. The only thing that gave me any reason to stop, was you. Not Peg. Not Erin. You. That's when I told Trapper I wasn't going to hurt you. I'd already done enough damage to enough people just by letting him kiss me. I wouldn't allow myself to hurt you, too. I made him promise not to tell you about us. I wouldn't go any further until I heard him say it out loud."

"Which I did," Trapper says grudgingly.

"Which he did," BJ agrees. "And that's when Trapper took advantage of me."

"I did not."

"Okay, he didn't really take advantage of me. But it's not like I knew what I was doing. Anyway, that first night, not too much happened. We kissed a lot. Wound up jerking each other off. We've only been together, maybe three or four times since then."

"Was it three or four, Beej?" I ask jokingly.

"Try six," says the man behind me and BJ laughs.

"There was never actually any, you know ..."

"Come on, BJ. You're a doctor, for chrissakes! You can say the word 'penetration'," Trapper makes it a point to stress each and every syllable of the word.

"I thought you were trying to sleep?"

"I would if you two girls would stop gossiping over there."

"Almost done," BJ replies with a smirk.

"Good."

"We never had sex. There wasn't any penetration." This time, BJ stresses the word and Trapper snickers into my hair.

"I see. Did you guys decide to save that pleasure for me," I ask with a lazy grin.

"Well, not exactly," BJ murmurs as he snuggles against me. "I guess we just never got around to doing it."

"Neither did I … with either one of you. Until tonight," I reply and pull BJ closer while curving my body into Trapper's. I stifle a yawn. "But, I guess there's a first time for everything."

"Mmmmmmm," Trapper mumbles behind me as he slides his arm over my middle and lays his palm on BJ's shoulder. "Sleep. Now."

I nod, feeling myself sliding deeper into the arms of slumber. I place my hand on Trapper's forearm and brush a quick kiss across BJ's cheek. His eyes are shut and there is a small, satisfied grin on his lips. I close my own eyes and allow myself to drift away.

"Hey!" Trapper's voice yanks BJ and me back from the edge of sleep. He sits up behind me and shifts his eyes between the two of us. "I've got a question for you."

"What is it, Trap?" BJ rubs his eyes and props himself up on his elbow. I roll onto my back so I can see him better.

"You care about him. He cares about you," Trapper says and gestures between us. "So, what exactly am I? Chopped liver?"

"Of course not!" I smirk at him. "You taste much better than chopped liver."

"I really hate chopped liver," BJ says jokingly.

"Seriously, fellas. What's wrong with me? Aren't I loveable?"

"Trapper, don't be stupid. You know we care about you, too," BJ chides him softly and settles back into the bed.

"Do you, BJ? Do you really?" I can hear the sarcasm in Trapper's voice, and now, because I'm drunk and sore and I really want to go to sleep, it's starting to bug me.

"Trapper," my eyes narrow at him. "Knock it off. I know you better than you know you. And I know that you aren't upset with the way things are. I know that you're more than happy to let BJ and I use you for sex. Isn't that right?"

"But, Hawk …" he starts, but I grab him around his head and kiss him roughly on the mouth.

"You don't want me or BJ to fall in love with you. And you certainly have no intention of falling for one of us either."

"How do you know that?" He makes a sorry attempt at a pout, but he just doesn't have it in him. In the time that I've known Trapper, the only time he gets emotional is when he talks about his kids.

"I just do. But if you're going to be such a cry baby about it, come'ere," I slur and close my eyes. I pull his head onto my chest and cradle him against me.

"I hate it when you're right, Hawk."

"I know," I sigh as BJ's hand slides over my ribcage and stops in the crease between my skin and Trapper's cheek. I feel him brush the back of his fingers over Trapper's jaw line. "So could you please shut the hell up so we can go to sleep and recover our strength," I yawn widely. "I, for one, plan to do this as many times as I can this weekend. Who knows when we'll have the opportunity again."

* * *

"Welcome home, boys," Colonel Potter greets us as our jeep pulls into camp. "That little furlough seems to have worked wonders on the lot of you."

"Nothin' like a few days of vacation to relax a fella," Trapper's grin is so big that it almost swallows his entire face.

"You can say that again," BJ says, hopping out of the jeep and pulling his pack along with him. "Thanks, Colonel." He and Trapper disappear into the Swamp. The door bangs shut behind them.

I exit the jeep as well, and offer my hand to our CO. He shakes it warmly.

"Thanks again for the time off," I say with a smile. "We really needed it."

"You're welcome, son. We definitely missed you, though. I'm sure you don't feel likewise," Potter says with a smile.

"It's always nice to come home," I admit with a laugh. "But I'd much rather be back in Tokyo."

Colonel Potter nods in agreement and gives me a friendly slap on the shoulder.

"Well, it's good to have you back anyway."

"It's good," I begin, but riotous laughter erupts from the Swamp. I glance over at the tent and see, through the screening, BJ and Trapper sitting on the edge of BJ's bed, martinis in hand - one waiting on the still table. They turn simultaneously and toast me with their glasses. My smile grows larger. "To be back.

**The End**


End file.
